Our Meadow
by Mightyeon
Summary: The final chapter is here! Prof. Oak and a bunch of other ppl come to visit gary, but when some mysterious people start to show up, things start to go wrong. This story was originally called Everthing has changed, so if you are a fan, keep reading this!
1. Info

**Everything has changed**

**INFO **

**Hi people who still read my stories… It's been so long since I've written. Here is another pokemon fanfic. But this first chapter is everything you need to know about it first.**

The main character is Gary Oak. He is about 26 now, and he lives in the Ticonda region, (a region I made up :P) There is only one town in the Ticonda region, that town is called… Phenomena, population- 12. Phenomena has a unique battling place, its just in town, but it is similar to the battle frontier, except there is only 3 people you have to beat. The "leaders" of the battling place are Gary's friends. Their names are, Amara, she specializes in dragon and water types, Shocks( is a nickname) his real name is Bo, he specializes in ground and electric types, and Blazey (is a nickname), in the pokemon games, he is known as Buck, but I gave him the nickname Blazey, his real name in my story is Shannon :), he specializes in fire and steel type pokemon. Gary is the professor in Phenomena. He lives high up in the mountains where all his pokemon can run free. By the way, the Ticonda region is a lot like Estes Park, Colorado. Besides Gary's usual pokemon, he also has a pokemon I made up, its name is Mightyeon :). She is an evolution of eevee and is a legendary because she can do all the moves of pokemon, and some that are unique to her. Um… I think that's all you need to know at the moment… I'll update this if I need to add more. The actual first chapter should be up soon, I have no idea when because of school and what not. See you soon! _**I changed the title to Our Meadow! **_I wont be making any fan art. So dont listen to what ive put up in the other chapters. This story is now complete :D


	2. The phone call

**Everything has changed**

**Chapter 1**

**Hi everybody, this is the first chapter of Everything has changed. I have no idea how this is gonna turn out because I'm just gonna wing it :p PS. Before you read this, read the info chapter, otherwise this won't make any sense. PPS. This story might have some language, I'm not sure quit yet though…**

**4:47 a.m. in the Ticonda region**

**GARYPOV**

Ring, ring, ring… ring, ring, ring… ring, rin…

" What the heck, it's only… 4:47 in the morning, who could be calling so early?" said a groggy Gary. "Hello?"

" Gary, is that you?" "You sound so tired, is everything alright?"

"What? Who is this?" said a very confused Gary.

"Why, this is your grandfather…" said professor Oak sounding confused.

" Oh, sorry gramps… the reason I sound so tired is because it's only 4:50 am in the morning. "

" Oh my!" said a shocked Prof. Oak. "I completely forgot about the different time zone… sorry Gary."

"It's alright, I like to get up early, and it's double good because I get to hear your voice bright and early." said a sarcastic Gary.

"Aw, your just trying to make me feel good." said a grinning Prof. Oak. "Well, the reason I called was… was…"

"Was to what? Gramps?" said Gary, who was starting to feel concerned.

*sigh* "Was to tell you that Delia Ketchum and I are going to get married." said Prof. Oak.

Gary had his jaw dropped. "_She is wayyyy too young to marry him!" _"That's great gramps, I'm so proud of you." Gary was, indeed, proud of Prof. Oak because he knew Prof. Oak was lonely.

"Do you really think so?" said Prof. Oak. " well anyway, we kinda wanted to have the wedding in the Ticonda region, you know, just to get away for awhile."

"Ok, whatever you guys want, when is the wedding?" asked Gary.

" Um, well… it's tomorrow." said Prof. Oak

"Tomorrow!" said a startled Gary. "Why didn't you tell me about it sooner?" said Gary, who was actually pretty calm.

" Delia wanted it to be a surprise… I guess I kind of went a little overboard with the whole "surprise" part." said an embarrassed Prof. Oak.

" Ya think." said Gary sarcastically. " When are you flying here?"

" We will be here at noon." said Prof. Oak. " is it alright if we bring a few people?" "it isn't very many, only about 4 more people besides Delia and I."

" No, that's fine. Our population is only twelve. It's not like it's gonna be very crowded." chuckled Gary.

" No, I suppose you are right. Well, I guess we will see you soon, Gary. Bye, I love you." Prof. Oak said.

"Yep, bye, I love you too." said Gary… " Oh crap, what am I going to do?"

" Who are you talking to, Gary?" said Mightyeon. **Yes Mightyeon can talk.**

" That was gramps on the phone… he and Delia and some other people are coming over here at noon."

"Why?" said Mighty

" Because Gramps is marrying Delia." Gary confessed.

" Whoaaaaa!" said a shocked Mighty. " She is wayyyy too young to marry him."

" Haha, that's exactly what I thought." said Gary.

**I know, that was short. That's all I could think of tonight. Please comment on it to tell me what you think. The second chapter should be up soon…**


	3. preparations

**Everything has changed**

**Chapter 2**

**Hi everybody, this is chapter 2... You all know that… anyway, I don't really have a plan to where this is gonna go, so once again, I'm just gonna wing it. Oh yeah, I'm gonna try and make some fan art for this story, I have absolutely no idea how that is gonna turn out.**

It was about 6:00 am in the Ticonda region, and all was quiet except for Gary who was getting ready for the guests who were coming around noon.

" Wow, the house is a mess…" said Gary.

" I agree" said Mighty who was helping Gary clean the house. " Ahh!!!" " What is that!?!?!" said a startled Mighty.

" Hehehehe _that_ looks like a very old bagel." Gary said amused.

" Why was it under the sofa?!?!?" said a disgusted Mighty.

" I don't know, I don't really eat bagels that much… odd." Gary said puzzled.

" You know what, I bet Arkanine hid this, I wouldn't be surprised. Mighty said disapprovingly. " Yo, Ark, get in here, NOW!!!" Arkanine came stumbling in the living room looking startled.

" First of all, Mighty, use telekinesis voice." said Gary. **Telekinesis voice is a psychic move that looks like a blue mist that comes out of the user's mouth and transfers into the opponents mouth and allows them to speak English. **" Well done Mighty… now Arkanine, did you leave this bagel under the couch???" Gary still looked amused.

" Uhh… probably." said Ark. " I'm not sure, it looks as if it has been under there for a long time."

" Well, I'm throwing it away, that's gross." said Mighty. " No, I have a better idea," Mighty said smirking. " I think you should eat it." Mighty said laughing.

" _Mighty_ that could make him sick. Here, I'll just throw it away. There is no need for cruel and unusual punishment for hiding a bagel." Gary said, also laughing.

**By the time they were done cleaning, it was about 8:00 am in the morning.**

" Ok guys, thanks for the help." Gary said smiling. " Lets go into town and get some supplies, we are almost out of pokemon food for you meat eaters, and at the moment I am at the bottom of the food chain…" " we also need to get some canned goods at the store and I want to talk to Blazey, Amara, and shocks to tell them we will have visitors soon." said Gary.

" Ok, I'll go get Umbreon, he will want to come too." Mighty said cheerfully.

It takes about an hour to get to town from Gary's house because he lives up in the mountains, 12,090 feet to be exact, and the terrain is very bad to travel on.

**In town 9:07 am**

" Well, we are here, and I officially feel car sick." said Gary. " anyway, could you three go get the "leaders", chuckled Gary, and tell them to meet me in the store, because I'll be getting groceries." said Gary.

" Sure Gary, we'll go get them for you." Umbreon said. Umbreon doesn't need telekinesis voice to talk because he is a psychic pokemon, and he learned on his own.

**About 5-10 mins later**

" Hey Gary, we heard that you wanted to talk to us about some guests or something?" Shocks said. Shocks is about 47 years old with short, blonde hair. He has a wife named Kirsten, he is the toughest of the three "leaders".

" Yeah, I need to talk to you three." Gary said. " Ok, my grandfather and his fiancé and about four other people are coming here around noon, Gary paused to see if they were still listening. " they are coming because my grandfather is getting married tomorrow, which he conveniently told me this morning about 5."

" Wow, talk about surprising." said Blazey jokingly.

" Yeah, I know… well anyway, they will be flying in in a few hours, so don't be spooked or something when you see a plane trying to land here." Gary said smiling.

" Hm, don't look now Gary, but here comes Martha." Amara said quietly laughing.

" _Ugh,_ I don't wanna talk to her… ew." Gary said. Martha was the owner of the store, and she has a HUGE crush on Gary.

" Hey Gare bear, what's this I hear about some guests coming to town?" asked Martha flirtatious like.

" First off, don't call me Gare bear, that's soooo not right, and second, about the guests, it's just some friends and family coming to town, that's all." Gary said annoyed.

" Ok, Gary, we got the rest of the groceries," said Mighty. She looked around and her gaze stopped on Martha, then, she started to laugh and the other pokemon joined in, then, so did the leaders. " Ahahahaha!!!!, sucks for you!!!" Mighty said to Gary. The whole town knew that Martha liked Gary, so when they saw her with him, they all started to laugh, and odd enough, Martha would laugh too. (she isn't too bright).

" Thanks guys, well I had better take this up to the house now, I'll be down later and wait for them to come." said Gary. " come on guys, lets take this to the house." Gary said addressing his pokemon.

" Alright, see you guys later." Umbreon said to the leaders.

" Yep, goodbye." the leaders said in unison.

**Ok, I know, not the most exciting chapter you have ever read, I promise, it's gonna get a lot better. Until chapter 3, see you later. Oh, and about the fan art, yeah… I don't know what to draw, so could you pleaseeee send in some reviews to help me out. Anonymous reviews are disabled, so don't even try.**


	4. preparations continued

**Everything has changed**

Chapter 3

**Hi everyone, this is chapter 3. Sooooo, yeah, here it goes. PS. This chappie has some language :P**

9:20 am in Phenomena 

Gary and his pokemon were walking to his truck, which is dark green and kinda old, when it hit him. " Duh" Gary said.

" What are you talking about?" said Mighty

" We could just use teleport to get to the house… Wow that makes me feel stupid." chuckled Gary. " Here, let me yell over to Blazey to tell him I'm gonna leave the truck here." " Yo, Blazey, Blazey looked over at Gary and his pokemon, I'm gonna leave my truck here."

Blazey shrugged, " Ok…that's nice." Blazey said sarcastically.

" Yeah, I know right, anyway, just make sure it doesn't fall off the mountain, Ok?" yelled Gary.

" OOOOOOKKKKKKK!!!!!!" Screamed Blazey, who was laughing.

" Why is he laughing?" asked Mighty.

" I have no idea… ok, lets use that teleport now." Gary said cheerfully.

9:30 am, Gary's house

" Kay, lets put away these groceries, and then head back to town." Gary said. By the time they got the groceries away, it was 10:02 am.

" Well that took longer than expected." Gary said smiling.

" Nah, you should've expected it, you should know by now, Gary, that if you want to get something done fast, you should NEVER ask us to help." Umbreon chuckled.

" True that my brother." Arkanine said coolly.

" What, are you a gangster now?" Mighty said laughing.

" Yes, yes I am." Ark said proudly. First, there was an awkward silence, a few seconds later…

" Pshhhhh, hahahahahahahahaha," They all said in unison.

" K, Mighty use teleport, and take us back into town… WAIT!!! never mind, I have to feed all the other pokemon first, I'll be done in half an hour most likely." Gary said.

" Yes sir, we'll be waiting." Mighty said obediently.

10:02 am

" Whew, I'm done now, Lets go." Gary said.

" Before you go, I want to say something…" Mighty said.

" Suuuure, it's a free country, say anything you like…" Gary said.

" Ok, what I wanted to say is… YOU WERE TWO MINUTES LATE!!!" Mighty laughed. Gary looked shocked XD

" Ok then, lets just go." Gary said.

A few seconds later, back in town

" Hey look, there's Blazey." said Gary.

" So, your point?" Mighty smirked.

" Hey, I heard that!!!" Blazey yelled from across the street.

" You were supposed to!!!!" Mighty yelled louder.

" Do you wanna go?!?!?!" Bellowed Blazey.

" Do you wanna get you ass kicked?!?!?!?!" Howled Mighty playfully.

" Why are we yelling so loudly?!?!?!?!?!?!?" Shrieked Gary. "why not just walk across the street?"

" True that my brother." Blazey said smiling. So the people and pokemon met up and started to walk to the nearest café. **I know, that was random.**

" Ok, so when do your friends come again?" asked Blazey.

" Well, Gramps said sometime around noon, but it could be sooner or later…" replied Gary.

" Uhh Gary? I think that time might be sooner because I hear a chopper, and it's really close." said Mighty.

Gary shielded his eyes from the sun to look up into the wild, blue yonder. **Yes, that's a song XD.** " Yep, that's them alright… geez, I guess gramps lost the ability to count or something." Gary said sarcastically.

" Well, this is gonna be interesting." Mighty said.

And on that note, they all got up to meet the newly arriving people.

**Sorry, that was a crappy ending, I'm having writer's block. So anyyyywaaaay, the next chapter is gonna get interesting. The whole fanart thing, well im trying to make an egoshipping drawing for lili neko's contest, its still kinda ugly :P, so if any of you fan wanna make some fan art for this, go right ahead and do it. See you next chapter. **

**~Mightyeon**


	5. The arrival

**! Hi guys :D im gonna change the title and summary to this story because its not where I wanna go with it :P so now its gonna be called **_**Our Meadow**_** , and its gonna be about Gary and everyone else that's in the story, just different title and summary, so don't get confused :P ! **

**Author talkin.**

**Chap 4, The arrival**

**GARYPOV**

" Well, it looks like they are here." Gary said. He gave a large sigh.

" Are you alright? You look like you could throw up." Mighty said alarmed.

Gary chuckled, " Ya, I'll be fine, it's just that they are here so soon, I don't think I'm mentally ready for all of this… drama… yet, anyway, I supposes we should go greet them, or something along the lines of that."

" Hey Gary, do you have any siblings that would want to go out with me?" Blazey laughed.

" Actually, I have a sister, May, but she's 6 years older than me… and married." Gary said.

" Oh reeeally, who is she married to?" A curious Blazey said.

" Lance, the Dragon Master." said Gary. **I know, don't judge me. **It was Blazey's turn to look sick now. " Why do you look like you're gonna pass out? Gary asked, now concerned for his friend.

" Hehehe no reason… but tell me this… are May and Lance coming to the wedding!" Blazey asked urgently.

" Uhh, probably, I wouldn't be surprised if they did? Gary said confused. "Why?"

" I have a confession to make… Lance, is my older brother." Blazey said, looking ashamed.

" Whooooooooa!" Gary exclaimed. " Why didn't you tell anybody before?"

" I was afraid that people would compare me to him, one of the greatest battlers in the WORLD… and then there is me, the younger brother, who is always considered weak." Blazey said.

Gary looked furious. " Who the hell called YOU, of all people, WEAK!" He yelled.

"Only all of Kanto," Blazey said, still looking defeated. " That's why I left Kanto with you, to make a fresh start."

" Now I see… I think you should challenge him to a battle." Gary said enthusiastically.

" What?" Blazey asked shocked.

" It will help renew your self- confidence." Gary said confidently.

" Yeah, your one to talk." Blazey said smirking.

" Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Gary said puzzled. Blazey just laughed. They were almost to the plane when something came rushing at Gary.

" What the hell?" Gary said stunned. " that was an aura sphere!" "luckily Mighty has trained me to be an aura guardian… so now, I can send it back!" Another aura sphere came flying at him, but this time he was ready. He got in a good position, and kicked with all his might, and the bright, blue sphere soared in the other direction, flying past a gap in two trees.

" Goal!" Blazey shouted.

" Where did that come from?" Gary said, preparing for another attack.

" It came from MY Lucario." said a familiar voice.

" And who would the owner of this mysterious Lucario be?" Gary said looking around.

" Why don't you look up?" said the voice sarcastically.

" Ash, is that you?" Gary said stunned.

" Yeah it's me… here, I'll get everyone to come out of the plane to come and see you." Ash said, looking happy.

" Ok then… Mighty, Arkanine, Umbreon, come one OUT!" Gary said.

" Why are you letting them out of their pokeballs?" Asked Blazey.

" Because they wanted to see everyone." Gary said, who looked very happy.

" Could I bring Magmorter out too?" asked Blazey. " I mean, just to show off." he smirked.

" I don't care, it's a free country, why are you asking me?" laughed Gary.

" HEEEYYYY! GARRRYYYYY!" screamed Ash.

" And that's Ash, he is a battling enthusiast, who confuses the words stalker vs. streaker." Gary said matter of factly. **Are you all thinking of the episode I'm thinking of :D**

"Oh, so you are saying he isn't too bright." Blazey laughed.

" That's exactly what I'm saying." Gary said.

" What are we talking about." asked Mighty.

" How Ash isn't very smart." Blazey answered.

" Hahahahahaha, you got that right!" Mighty exclaimed.

" Ash and everybody else had reached where Gary and the rest of the "gang" were by now and were exchanging greetings when Ash said….** I bet you can guess :P**

" Gary, I challenge you to a battle!" Ash yelled.

" First of all, I haven't had a real battle in 6 years, and second of all, why are you so loud!" Gary teased.

" Come on Gary, why don't you accept the challenge… there is no way you could lose if you used Mighty." Blazey encouraged.

" Humph, you're right… alright Ash, I accept your challenge." Gary said determined. " but first, lets go to the lab and drop off all your guy's stuff, then, we can battle up there."

" How high is up there?" asked a quiet Delia.

"12,090 feet to be exact." Gary said automatically.

The newcomers looked shocked. " Wow." said Delia.

" Yeah, it's such a beautiful place though… well, should we head off then?" Gary asked.

" Sure Gary, let's go." said Prof. Oak.

" Alright Mighty, use teleport." Gary said. And with that, they all teleported to the lab.

**YEAH! I know, lame ending, but the story will get exciting at some point :P. just remember that I am going to change the title and summary!**


	6. The meadow

**Hey guys :D This chappie 5 of Our meadow, I am currently making a video for youtube with the art I have been making… which is only one pic so far :P my computer is evil cuz it wont let me upload the pic to the internet, so u will have to wait for the vid till the story is done… :D This chapter is gonna have some "language"… sorry :P… PS. Prof. Oak, Delia Ketchum/Oak, Ash, and Misty are all at Gary's place, just to make that clear. **

**Our Meadow**

**Chapter 5**

**GARYPOV**

" Well, this is the lab." Gary said.

" Whoooooa, it looks like an old ski resort or something!" Ash exclaimed.

" Actually, it was an old ski resort, but whoever lived here before us, abandoned it, so I made it my lab." Gary said.

" That's so cool… now can we battle?" Ash said impatiently.

" I think you guys should get settled first… then we can battle." Gary said with determination rising in his voice.

" Hey Gary? Can I sleep here tonight as well?" Blazey asked excitedly.

" Suuure… that works." Gary said hesitantly.

" Sweet." Blazey said smiling.

" Oookkk… you guys can go in and find rooms… maybe I should give you a tour to show you where to go." Gary said smiling.

" That would be great Gary, and could you show me your studies you have conducted? I'm very curious to see what you have come up with." Prof. Oak said proudly.

" Sure, though most of my studies have been of the land here rather than the pokemon because I've already studied all the pokemon…" Gary said. " Although there is one exception…Mightyeon." Gary said mysteriously.

"Really, I didn't think Mighty was that special…ok, maybe special ed but…" Ash said.

" _Hehe, looks who's talkin bitch." _… " Soooo, Ash, how about that battle right here, right now?" Mighty said darkly.

" Mighty." Gary warned.

" _HE_ called _ME_ special ed when he can't even read at a 3rd grade level." Mighty said.

" How do you know that?" Ash exclaimed.

" I can see everything, I am all powerful, wahahaha!" Mighty said powerfully. Meanwhile Ash covers his privates. " Ew! I'm NOT gonna look _there_!" Mighty exclaimed.

" So Gary, how's the weather?" Prof. Oak said to change the subject.

Gary said smiling, " The weather has actually been warm this spring, though we had an awful winter… I don't think I've ever seen so much snow in my life."

" Wow… that sounds harsh." Prof. Oak said sympathetically.

" It wasn't that bad…" Blazey cut in. "because we got to have the most epic snowball fights, and winter survival games… hehehe are you thinking what I'm thinking Gary?"

" Hehehe, Shocks, right?" said Gary.

" Yep." and Gary and Blazey burst out laughing.

" Sorry, we were just remembering a certain party we had back in the winter…" Gary apologized.

" Nah, it's alright, I'm glad you had fun." Prof. Oak said happily**-** **Is that a word… I think it is :P**

"Sooo, lets go find some rooms." Gary said cheerily**-** **is that a word?**

After everyone got settled in, Ash immediately dashed outside to challenge Gary.

" Come on Gary, lets battle!" Ash said enthusiastically.

" Wait, I have a special place in the forest, where we can battle… we call it "Our Meadow". Gary said dreamily.

" Sounds lame… but alright! As long as I get my battle my feet can go anywhere!" Ash said.

" How about up your ass?" Mighty whispered. Gary snickered after hearing that.

" What are you laughing at Gary?" Ash asked.

" Oh nothing… come on, lets go get everyone else to come to the meadow." Gary said.

"Ookk…" Ash said still confused.

Once everyone came out, the group started to walk through the woods, to the secretive meadow….. They finally arrived and Mighty plopped down in the soft grass.** I'm gonna try and draw mighty on the ground in the meadow.**

" Aahh… that feels good" Mighty said.

" I bet it does, the grass is so course at the lab." Gary commented, happy that his pokemon is comfortable. " Umbreon, Arkanine, come on OUT!" Gary said thrusting his poke balls in the air.

" Hey, I thought the battle is a one on one, Mighty vs. Pikachu.

Mighty narrowed her eyes.

" Calm down Ash, I'm just letting them out for some fresh air… as a matter of fact, you all can bring your pokemon out if you like." Gary said addressing the whole group.

" That's a great idea!" A mysterious voice said.

" Oh snap." Blazey said. " Lance, is that you?"

" Of course it's me, as well as May." Lance said, appearing from the trees with May. **May Oak, not May from hoenn.**

" Hey Lance, hi May." Gary greeted.

" Gaaaaaaarrrryyyy!" May shouted as she ran up to hug her brother. " You've grown so tall, and Ash hasn't." She whispered. Gary smiled.

" Lance? What are you doing here? Are you here to challenge me to get your title back? And what are you doing with May?" Ash asked in a flurry of questions.

" I'm here because of the wedding; no, I'm not here to challenge you to your title; and as for May, well, she is my wife." Lanced answered patiently.

" What? You and May are MARRIED!" Ash said, shocked.

" Yeees…" Lance said hesitantly.

" Ash honey, you were at the wedding, don't you remember?" Delia asked.

" No, I do not remember." Ash said.

" Well I feel loved." May whispered to Gary.

" Humph, well, that's Ash for you… hey, where did Blazey go?" Gary said looking around. "Mighty could you use your ultrasensory please?" **Ultrasensory** **is a move like byakugan in Naruto. If you don't know what that is, go look it up, its important. Not to sound blunt or anything :P**

" No problem." Mighty said as a burst of small light erupted from her eyes. As she looked around, at first she couldn't find Blazey, but then she saw him wrestling with a stranger in the forest. "Oh crap!" Mighty said. " Gary, we have to hurry, Blazey is getting attacked by someone."

" What?" Lance and Gary said at the same time.

" Cooome ooonnn!" Mighty said worriedly. **-** **that's a weird word.**

" I'm coming." Gary said.

" Me too." Lance said without hesitance.

" Wait, he is dragging him in the meadow, we can wait for him." Mighty said looking around again. Everyone looked very scared, except Gary and Lance. " *gasp* There are two more people… they look feminine though." Mighty said.

" Damn, I think this is an ambush." Gary said getting angry.

" Your exactly right." The male voice said as he dragged Blazey in the meadow with a rope bound around him. As well as tape on his mouth.

" *gasp* Your Saturn, one of the late team Galactic freaks." Gary said. ***spoiler alert* Team Galactic breaks up in the newest USA episode… **Are Mars and Jupiter the ones Mighty saw?" Gary asked.

" Yep, and they are currently tying up your friends so they can't escape, and more importantly, so they can see your ultimate defeat. Gary turned around and saw his friends being tied up by two females.

" Why are we fighting… I'm kinda confused." Gary said.

" Well, I need to kill you in order to get to Mightyeon, who will sell on the black market for millions of dollars." Saturn said.

" Hey, do I get a say in this at all, I mean, it's my pelt we are talkin about." Mighty said.

" *gasp* Your glorious." Saturn said in awe.

" I know, I'm awesome… but I'm afraid we are going to have to kill you." Mighty said darkly.

" I'll have to agree with Mighty, we will have to fight you." Gary said.

" Hehehe you don't want to fight me." Saturn said.

" Why?" Mighty asked challenging him to answer.

" GARY! Don't fight him! He has a gun!" Blazey yelled after getting the tape off of his mouth.

" Humph, well, I guess the stakes get higher now." Gary said as he got in a fighting stance.

" This is gonna be the battle of a lifetime." Mighty said, as they prepared to fight their most challenging battle they've faced together.

**Hehehehe, well, that's chapter 5. Chapter 6 hopefully is gonna be epic :D. I have lots in store for you all. Oh, and I enabled the anonymous reviews… so all you anonymous people out there… REVIEW! And I should probably start drawing some stuff for the vid… :P**


	7. Sunset

**Our Meadow**

**Chapter 6**

**Sunset**

**Hi guys ****J so this is chapter 6 of our meadow… and ya… I am making a drawing of the last chapter and I haven't even written it yet :P hehehe I'm eating a chocolate bunny, and its waaay past Easter :P don't judge me :) -- I wrote that yesterday. Today I just wanted to say I watched the shining last night so this might get gruesome and there defiantly will be language. **

" Well Mighty, what battle formation should we do?" Gary asked on edge.

" I'd say basically just wing it and don't get shot… these bullets are plutonium… in other words, they could kill me in one shot." Mighty said grimly.

" Damn, this is gonna be hard." Gary said.

" GARY! Watch your language." Prof. Oak said.

" Sorry gramps, but you'd be cussing too if you saw what we are about to face." Gary said.

" Stop talking, lets get this over with." Saturn said arrogantly.

" So Gary, I think we are going to have to kill him and his girlfriends in the end, don't ya think?" Mighty said sarcastically.

" Yes Mighty, I think we should." Gary said.

" Shut up bitch, stop stalling." Venus said. Gary's eyes narrowed at the word bitch.

" She's right, LETS BATTLE!!!" Mighty said, giving out a battle cry and charged at the three fashion freaks.

" Mighty get back here, this isn't close range battle, its long range, they have _guns_." Gary said.

" Crap, you're right." She said as she leaped back toward Gary.

" Mighty, I want you to use aura sphere, I just want to see what happens…" Gary said.

" Alright… AURA SPHERE!!!!" Mighty yelled as she thrust an aura sphere at the three.

Each former team galactic member took out a very high-tech shield and deflected the aura sphere.

Gary's and Mighty's eyes grew big with disbelief.

" Kay, try dragon pulse." Gary said. The dragon pulse was deflected just the same as the aura sphere. " Try using hyper beam." Gary said with desperation rising in his voice. The hyper beam had no avail/effect.

" Damn it. NOTHING can win against my hyper beam." Mighty said in shock.

" Nothing except those shields." Gary said grimly. " HEY!!! I have an idea on how we can beat them."

"How?" Mighty said unconvinced.

" I made these weird experimental socks and gloves that are indestructible. So as long as you are in human form, they would fit you." Gary explained.

" Ew, I hate human form, it's so… weak." Mighty said.

" I know, it will just have to work for now." Gary said. " K, the way they work is that they can hold up against anything, including bullets. Just make sure that the bullet only touches your hands and feet, because if it hits anything else, well, that would be bad considering we don't have any medical supplies with us."

" but I can heal in my pokemon form." Mighty argued.

" That may be true, but in your Mightyeon form, you are at your most vulnerable." Gary said.

" Why's that?" said Mighty confused.

" Because like you said, these bullets are plutonium, we cant risk your life just to heal mine… or yours in human form." Gary said sadly. " I'm gonna call Umbreon, Blastoise and Arkanine to help us battle."

" Hehehe, your already too late to save them from their doom." Saturn said. " We killed them all when you left your house to come up here, otherwise we would've been here mush sooner."

Mighty's and Gary's eyes grew big with shock. " No no no no no…" Mighty stifled a cry.

" They're all dead?" Gary whispered in shock.

" Every single one." A proud Saturn said.

" I'm gonna go get that basterd, you handle the female freaks." Mighty said darkly, barley managing her rage.

" Will do." Gary said narrowing his eyes to look at the monsters who killed his pokemon. Just then, Mighty changed into Mightyeon form and charged after Saturn who was now fleeing.

**GARYPOV**

"So girls, how about we battle." I said challenging.

" Your going to die you know." said Mars. " you cant possibly win against Team Avatitans."

" Avatitans?" I asked. **:D its an inside joke.**

" Yes, now prepare to die." Mars said getting her gun out.

" I don't think so." I said, thrusting an aura sphere at her. Mars flew back into the forest. _" I really hope we don't see her again." _I thought. _"because she is gonna be steaming mad._ " So, it's just you and me." I said with determination.

" Yes, I suppose it is." Jupiter said coldly. " Lets battle." She said drawing her gun out.

**Mightyeon POV**

" I'm gonna go get that basterd, you handle the female freaks." I said darkly, barley managing my rage.

"Will do." Gary said. And with that I changed back into my Mightyeon form.

" _for a guy so short he is awfully fast."_ I thought. _"but he is no match for me." _"Hey! Why don't you slow down so I can beat the shit out of you?" I said sounding scary. You know, just to be intimidating.

" Never you witch. I will escape, because I have a jet pack." He said as he strapped on his jet pack.

" Nooo, you cant escape!" " And where did you get that jet pack?" I said, lunging forward. I was a tail length from him and I felt a sharp pain in my side. " What the hell?!" I said startled.

CRASH!

Saturn crashed into a convenient tree.

" _Thank you tree,"_ I prayed. The pain in my side was getting worse, and I felt something warm trickle down my side. " I'm going to hurt you so bad." I said, but as I did so, my legs suddenly gave way and I fell to the ground. My last thought…

" _What happened?" _and I slipped away.

**Gary POV**

" _Sounds like Mighty is getting along, considering she said something about beating the shit out of Saturn." _I thought just as a bullet whizzed past me. " Whoa, looks like you need to work on your aim a bit, don't ya think?" I said mockingly.

" I wasn't aiming for _you._" Jupiter said snidely.

I, suddenly getting it, turned around to see Mighty collapsing on the ground, inches away from where Saturn lay terrified. " No." I whispered, shock in his voice. Saturn was now getting up. I saw this instantly and threw a shuriken at Saturn, meanwhile at the same time jumping behind Jupiter and stabbing her hard with a Kunai. Jupiter was instantly killed. **Yes fan girls, Gary carries shuriken and kunai in his fanny pack :P if you don't know what kunai and shuriken look like, ill be posting pics on my profile…**

" That's for you mighty." I whispered. Just then, he saw Saturn get up out of the corner of his eyes.

" Shit! I missed my target." I said flinging a kunai at him the same exact moment he shot a bullet at me. There was no time to dodge it. I had to face it…

I was going to die.

At the same exact moment, two lives were taken. The sun was just starting to sink over the horizon.

**Fangirls, don't hurt meeee!!! I love Gary too!!! Well, that was chapter 6. I kinda stopped with the fan art, I just don't have time, sorry. I will eventually make some, but don't count on it anytime soon :( Chapter 7 should be here soon… I think :P PLEASE review. Just hit that little button. You can be anonymous!!! The pics of shuriken and kunai are on my profile now :)**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	8. Sunrise

**Our Meadow**

**Chapter 7**

**Looking down from above**

**Hey guys, I got a review on the last chapter (I think) and it said to specify some things I guess, so I'll try to do that in this chapter… but yaaaaaaaaa, here you go :P**

**MIGHTYPOV (when Gary was still battling)**

" Greeeaaat. I died." Mighty said sarcastically. "and now Gary is down there, fighting by himself." she said watching Gary with disappointment to herself. " and where the heel, hel… heck… am I?" " and why can't I say swear words?" I said Angrily.

" All will be made clear to you in a few more moments." said a mysterious voice in the clouds.

"Well that's new, clouds talking." Mighty said. "where are you, I cant see you…"

" I am everywhere." said the voice. "hmm, here comes our newest guest now, Gary."

" Gary?" Mighty gasped.

" Huh, what happened?" Asked a confused Gary.

" You died, just like me… oh, and you cant say swear words here." Mighty answered.

" Yes, we don't believe in them here." said the voice.

" Where is here exactly?" Gary asked, always getting to the point..

" Here, is where we are now, it's everywhere you wanted to be, this is the between area to the above." said the voice. **I said the above because I didn't want to offend anyone's religion.**

" Why aren't we in the above then." Gary asked.

" Simple, you are not meant to go there yet. Soon, you will be going back to your homeland." The voice said.

Gary and Mighty looked at each other in shock.

" Unless you would rather stay here." Said the voice in a mocking tone.

" No!" Gary and Mighty said in unison.

Meanwhile in the Ticonda region.

The group is staring at Mighty's and Gary's lifeless bodies.

" Gary…" Prof. Oak whispered. And then wailed " Gary!"

" Honey, he is dead… same as Mightyeon." Delia said soothingly.

" Shut up! He is not dead, he can't be." Prof. Oak said sharply.

" I think we should have a memorial, right here, right now to remember them before _we_ die." Blazey said depressed.

" Your right." said Lance.

" He was always so proud about everything he did, and if someone got in his way, he would get so angry, and that's what led him to be your rival Ash." Prof. Oak explained. " He considered you a threat."

Ash just sat there, listening, as tears fell off of his cheeks.

" Frankly, I'm just impressed that he lasted for that long, I mean, where did he learn those awesome skills?" Lance asked, trying to lighten the mood.

" Mightyeon taught Gary, Shocks, Amara, and I how to do martial arts. One day, Gary saw her training, and he wanted to do that too. So she taught him. One day later, we saw him sparring with Mighty and we wanted to do that as well, so she taught us. Once we got to our max flexibility, she taught us to make weapons out of anything. That's where he got those kunai and shuriken." Blazey explained.

" So you can do all those things that Gary could, Blazey?" Lance asked, impressed.

" Sorta, to some extent, I'm not nearly as good as he is… I guess you could say he was born to do this." Blazey said.

The group fell silent.

" Well now that your little remembrance is over, it's time that I avenge my comrades." Mars said, appearing out of the line of trees.

" *gasp* I thought Gary killed you." Prof. Oak said darkly.

" Well, aren't you the happy one?" Mars mocked. "anyway, the plan was to strip Mightyeon's pelt and sell it because we don't have the technology to harness her power, and second, we were going to steal Gary's research and sell that on the black market." Mars said snidely.

The whole group gasped in disgust…

Meanwhile, up above.

" You heard me right, the "spirits" are going to grant you life, if you do one thing for us in return." said the voice.

" Yes, of course." Gary and Mighty agreed. " what is it?"

" It's… to save the world from man-made destruction… for example, stop all the construction on the forests, I know humans think they are superior, but the pokemon were there first." The voice explained.

" I agree with you completely." Mighty said loyally.

" Further more, I want you to destroy the people who killed you, that's the only way you can truly live on Earth again."

" Gee, that's deep." Gary said.

" It is how it must be." Replied the voice. " You will be transported to earth in a few minutes, it will be sunrise soon where you live."

" Why does the time matter?" Mighty asked.

" Well, at sunrise, the spirits and I will give you some of our powers until sunset." The voice answered. " Those powers will eliminate anyone or thing that it touches, all you have to do is flick your wrist and a bolt of white lightning, that or blue lightning, it's kind of random at times."

" How are we going back to Earth exactly." Gary asked.

" We aren't going to freefall back are we? Because all of this would be pointless because we would die all over again." Mighty said matter-of-factly.

" No, no, you aren't going to freefall, like you said, it would be pointless. No, you are going to be teleported, if you will, back to Earth. It might be painful though, it just depends on the person." The voice said.

" Great." Replied Gary. " So are there side effects to the teleport thing?"

" Yes, one." Said the voice. Mighty and Gary looked worried. " Don't look worried, it's only temporary invisibleness. It only lasts for about 3 minutes, then everybody will be able to see you." The Voice assured.

Gary and Mighty gave a sigh of relief. Somewhere off in a faraway place, a gong sounded.

" Now, it is your time to leave. Remember your promise to us." The Voice preached.

" We will, it is our destiny." Gary said with determination.

And with a small *pop* Gary and Mightyeon set off to Earth.

**The Ticonda Region**

" What gives you the right to do those things?" Snarled Prof. Oak.

" Absolutely nothing." Mars said snidely as she snatched Gary's notepad from his coat pocket.

" Don't touch him!" Yelled Prof. Oak.

" Oh, your tender with him are you, well how about this." She said kicking him.

" Don't you have any respect for the dead? Screw the living, we are all a bunch of stuck up bitches, but not Gary and Mighty, you do anything to hurt them besides what you've already done, I swear I will break out of this damn rope and kill you with my bare hands!" Blazey threatened.

" Yeah right punk. You can't break out of that rope… Now, I will strip Mightyeon's pelt to sell." Mars said.

" Your going to do _what_ with my _what?_" Mighty yelled from across the meadow.

Everyone including Mars's eyes grew big.

" Mighty? Gary? How the hell are you still here? And where are you, I cant see you." Prof. Oak asked.

" And you told _me_ to watch _my_ language." Gary teased. " Lets just say the spirits from above likes us a lot." Gary said coolly while striking a pose with Mighty.

The groups' eyes grew big as they appeared.

" We'll explain everything later, right now, we have to kick some serious ass." Mighty said. " Hey! We can swear again. Is that bad?"

"Probably. Now, lets get this bitch!" Gary said with a certain mocking tone of voice. " Wow, I am so much more confident now.

" You look it too." Mighty said humorously.

" Gee, thanks… Oh, you guys probably want out of that rope don't you?" Gary said.

The group just stared back.

" I'm gonna take that as a yes…" Gary said as he flicked his wrist toward the rope.

-slash- The rope fell to the ground, but the now free people still sat there like it was still on.

" Ok, that's weird." Mighty replied.

" Yeaaaah." Gary said. " Hehe, you know what would make this more fun?"

"What?" Mighty asked hesitantly.

" Doing the killing with a theme song!" Gary said, eyes sparkling.

" You are so weird… but OK!" Mighty said cheerfully. " What song should we use?"

" Hmm…" Gary smiled. " The Final Countdown."

" Ahaha, excellent." Mighty said.

Meanwhile, Mars was trying to escape.

" Where do you think your going?" Gary asked.

" Away from here." Mars said fearfully.

" No, I don't think so… because… IT"S THE FIIIINAL COOUUNTDOWN!" Mighty sung in a soprano voice.

" Five, four, three, two… one, I'm afraid your time is up Mars. Prepare to die… any last words?" Gary said sympathetically.

" I'm sorry for what I've done." Mars said apologetically.

" That may be so, but you still did do it. And that happens to be the wrong choice. Now, may the spirits have mercy on your soul." Gary said.

" HIAAAAAA!" Mighty said as she ran and flicked her paw at Mars.

Everything grew distorted… then came a -pop- and Mars was no more.

" Ugh, what happened?" A confused Ash said.

" *gasp* Gary! I think the spirits brainwashed them… they won't remember a thing." Mighty said.

" Maybe that's for the better. After all, they still have the wedding to think about. And besides, It's a new day." Gary replied.

The sun was just starting to rise above the horizon.

**:D Well, that was chapter 7. Hoped you liked it. The epilogue will be next. PLZ review. They are so helpful.**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


	9. Epiloguethe wedding

**Our Meadow**

**Chapter 8... O_O wow**

**Epilogue/ the wedding**

**Hey guys =) this is the last chappie of Our Meadow :O I hope this is a good ending to this and not a lame one. Um, ok, I have absolutely no idea how this is gonna turn out, cuz I planned the last chapter but I never could think of an ending… so here it goooooooes :P**

**GARYPOV**

**P.S. I have no idea how to end this… crap -_-**

" So, explain how you are alive again." Prof. Oak pleaded on the way to Gary's home.

*chuckle* " I've already told 3 times now, that the spirits from above said it wasn't time for us to die yet and they sent us back to Earth." Gary explained while walking.

" But you _died!_" Prof. Oak said bewildered.

" Yes, we did, but we are back. Aren't you happy for us?" Mighty teased.

" Well yes…but" Prof. Oak stuttered.

" But?" Gary asked.

" I thought I lost you." Prof. Oak whispered.

" Honey, there is no need to talk like that. Gary is alive and healthy as ever. He is here to stay, and Mighty." Delia assured.

" Thank you." Mighty said happily.

The group was walking back to Gary's house. Most of them were still in shock, and weren't participating in the conversation.

**One week later, Gary's backyard. Around 6:00 pm.**

" I do." Delia answered Shocks, who happens to be the towns minister. **:P**

" Samuel Oak, you may now kiss your bride." Shocks said cheerfully.

" With pleasure." Prof. Oak said as he bent down to kiss his wife. Some one in the audience whistled. Delia blushed.

" Ash, why did you whistle?" May Oak asked embarrassed.

" I wanted to see my mom actually have fun, she has been so serious since… you know." Ash said truthfully.

" Sorry." Gary said as Mighty bowed with respect.

" It's ok, it's not your fault some weirdoes' tried to kill you and succeeded." Ash said mockingly.

" Ugh, don't remind me." Gary said.

" Guys, shut up! The wedding is almost over." May said. " and now they are making a speech."

" Honey, lighten up, they might need therapy after this." Lance said.

May looked confused. "Why?"

" I mean, what do you honestly think they are going to do on their honey moon?" Lance laughed.

Gary, Ash, and Mighty eyes' grew big. " Aaaaaaaahhhhh!"

**Oh snap, that did suck. I might change it if you guys give me ideas! PLZ review!**

**l**

**l**

**l**

**V**


End file.
